Popularly Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy
by TarBlackS0ul
Summary: Jade and Tori Songfic twoshot. What happens when Jade meets a more risque Tori?
1. First Impression

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious nor any of the songs I use in this Fic. I do however wish that I owned Elizabeth Gilles (Jade), that is one hot girl. **

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

"Trina! Hurry up in there, I'm gonna be late for my first day at Hollywood Arts!"

I yelled as I banged on the door, waiting for my annoying sister to get out of the bathroom. When I went to go knock one more time the door swung swiftly open revealing a glaring Trina.

"Maybe you should just get up earlier _Tori_."  
>"I will not get up two hours early for school just because you must take an hour to get ready in the bathroom EVERY day. You still come out looking the same as you went in."<p>

Her lip twitched in contempt, then switched to a smirk.

"What? Beautiful?"  
>"No. Ugly. As. Fuck."<p>

I laughed and closed the door behind me as she went to punch me, hitting the door instead.

"Ouch! Fuck!"

I smiled imagining her cradling her hand. Good thing i had my own car or else she would have made me walk the 3 miles to school. I quickly got in and out of the shower washing my hair quickly then straightening and curling it. I decided to dress more, risque, than I usually do so I put on a short white cocktail dress, red fuck me heels, big diamond earrings, and a red heart on a white gold chain. When I was all the way ready, I grabbed my keys and left the house, before Trina of course. I got to school a bit early, so I grabbed my ipod, put in my headphones, and switched on my favorite song as i locked my car and started walking across the parking lot. I started mouthing the words while walking.

_Pop Pop  
><em>_Mmm Pop Pop (Pop Pop)  
>I hate to say it but they play this damn song in every club,<em>  
><em>But it's me so I'll show love,<em>  
><em>But it's me so show me love<em>  
><em>And when i walk into the room people stop and stare,<em>  
><em>It's like nobody else is there.<em>  
><em>You know it's me not you,<em>  
><em>Who said anything about you?<em>

_Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard_  
><em>And I get what I want my name is my credit card<em>  
><em>Don't try to hate me because I am so popular<em>  
><em>Pop Pop Pop-U-Lar<em>  
><em>Pop Pop Pop-U-Lar<em>

_Most guys I dated got intimidated so now I date up_  
><em>If you know what I mean so they shut up<em>  
><em>If you know what I mean so just shut up<em>  
><em>Cause I don't wanna give halfway on the day<em>  
><em>We don't make out<em>  
><em>If you know what I mean when we make up<em>  
><em>If you know what I mean when we break up<em>

_Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard_  
><em>And I get what I want my name is my credit card<em>  
><em>Don't try to hate me because I am so popular<em>  
><em>Pop Pop Pop-U-Lar<em>

_You always want to be around me_  
><em>So you know what it's like<em>  
><em>When the world is at your feet<em>  
><em>And your V.I.P tonight<em>  
><em>You've either got it or you don't<em>  
><em>And I'm sorry you won't<em>  
><em>Get there by using me<em>  
><em>Just go and do you're own thing (thing, thing, thing)<em>  
><em>Mmm Pop<em>  
><em>Pop Pop<em>  
><em>Pop Pop Pop-U-Lar<em>

As I listened to the final chorus of the song I looked around to see people staring at me. I took an ear bud out, then I heard it, someone clapping before everyone interrupted into applause and cheers. After saying thanks I walked away with a blush when a somewhat cute black guy approached me.

"Hey that was good."  
>"Thanks. "<br>"I'm Andre. What's your name?"  
>"Victoria. But call me Tori."<br>"Sure Tori. So who was that song by anyways?"  
>"Uh...The Veronicas. I honestly didn't know that I was singing out loud."<br>"Well it's a good thing your good then."

He laughed and I chuckled a little. Me and Andre got to talking when all of a sudden a pretty girl with red velvet cupcake colored hair ran up and started talking to both of us. She introduced herself as Cat, yes Cat, and we all stood there talking and laughing, that is until a girl dressed in all black with a beautiful pale complexion, and raven black hair with pink, blonde, and green highlights walked through the parking lot towards us singing. Well, I might add, and the song fit her. Basically it was like this:

_I pick all my skirts to be a little to sexy _  
><em>Just like all my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty<em>  
><em>When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy, <em>  
><em>Can't change who I am <em>  
><em>Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy me. <em>

_I'm the kinda girl that girls don't like_  
><em>I'm the kind that boys fantasize <em>  
><em>I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy are afraid you'll turn out to be like<em>  
><em>I may seem unapproachable <em>  
><em>But that's only for the boys who don't have the right approach or ride that makes a girl like me want to hop in and roll.<em>  
><em>People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality<em>  
><em>I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent. <em>

_My mouth never takes a holiday_  
><em>I always shock with the things I say<em>  
><em>I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class about an hour late<em>  
><em>And when it comes to the guys I'd lay<em>  
><em>I'd always pick the one's who won't figure out,<em>  
><em>That I'm clearly rebel to the idea of monogamy. <em>

_I pick all my skirts to be sexy_  
><em>Just like all my thoughts a bit naughty<em>  
><em>When I'm out with my girls (Bitchy)<em>  
><em>Can't change<em>  
><em>I am <em>  
><em>Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me.<em>

Just as the song finished she stopped directly in front of me leaning towards me. She tensed her jaw and lifted her chin up.

"And you are...?"  
>"Tori. You?"<br>"Jade. What's it matter to you?"  
>"You asked my name, so I asked your's. Problem?"<p>

Andre and Cat took a step back. Jade and I glared at each other before she smirked.

"I like you. You've got guts."

I smirked back.

"The song you were singing was right you know."

She looked at me in confusion. Just then the bell rang and I turned away walking towards my 1st period, then I turned my head to look over my shoulder.

"You are sexy. But I think you'll just have to prove to me just how Naughty and Bitchy you can be."

Then I left her with a bewildered expression on her face. We had 3rd period drama class together which I found out when she grabbed my butt at the door and said,

"Challenge Accepted."

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to make this a 2 chapter songfic but the songs are only gonna be in the first chapter. I'll post the next chapter either tomorrow or the day after. Happy Mardi Gras! :D<strong>


	2. Challenge Accepted

**Disclaimer on first chapter.  
><strong>**Here's the last chapter, hope you enjoy it! Oh Yeah and warning, this chapter is M for a reason. If you don't like sexing, don't read. **

* * *

><p>I found it very hard to pay attention to what Sicowitz was saying when Jade was sending panty-soaking glances at me from across the room. Finally, I decided to join in on the game of sorts. When she turned to give me another one of her looks, I turned to Cat and put my hand on her upper thigh then leaned forward showing off my cleavage. Then, I slowly looked up at her through my lashes giving her my very best seduction look. Her eyes widened and darkend with lust. She bit her lip and turned away but I could see her looking out of the corner of her eye, so I ran my hand across Cat's lap and put my lip's really close to her ear and whispered to her.<p>

"I'm trying to seduce Jade, just play along with it."

She smirked and slightly nodded grabbing my wrist and dragging my hand down her leg to the end of her skirt then putting my hand under the skirt and started dragging it upwards. I pulled away from her ear and looked into her eyes which was slightly lust filled, yet filled with amusement as well. I brought our faces closer just centimeters apart and ghosted my lips over hers. Then I turned and looked slowly at Jade who was now fully facing us and uncomfortably rubbing her thighs together. I smiled at Cat.

"It's working."

I leaned forward again just about to kiss her when the bell rang. Cat playfully pouted and I smiled, then looked around. No one but Jade seemed to notice what was happening in the back of the classroom. I got up and walked out of class were I heard someone running after me, then grabbing my arm. I turned to look and it was Jade glaring at me.

"What the hell was all that about?"  
>"What do you mean?"<p>

I said innocently. She looked at me blankly then slightly parted her lips. She put one hand flatly on my stomach then started pushing me backwards. I kept taking slow steps backwards holding her eyes then by back hit the lockers and I leaned my head slightly back till it rested against the wall. She walked forward a couple of steps until her body was flush with mine, hand now resting on my jaw, fingers tangled in my hair. She pulled my face to hers and pressed our lips together. I quickly responded by putting my hands on her hips and pulling her closer to me. She finally pulled back, breathing neccessary, and whispered against my lips,

"No rules. The first of us to kiss the other, loses. Starting now."

She licked my lip and pulled away walking outside for lunch. I followed after breathless. She went and sat at the same table as Andre, Cat, and two other boys I didn't know. I sat next to her and was talking to Andre about my previous school when I felt a hand fidgeting with the ends of my dress which rested just above mid-thigh. My head snapped to the side where Jade was sitting and I glared at her, which she didn't pay attention to, still continuing to talk to one of the other boys named Beck. I turned back to Andre trying to ignore the effect that her hand was having on me. She finally stopped messing with the edges of my dress and instead started rubbing her hand up and down my thigh going higher and higher until-RIIING! We were interrupted by the bell and she pulled her hand away. I breathed a sigh of relief and walked to my 4th period, History of The Arts.

When I got there, there was only one seat left next to Jade. I smirked now it's my turn. I sat down next to her and her hand immediately went back to my thigh. Oh no, not this time I thought. I took her hand and rubbed it along my side and up to my boobs before sliding her fingers back down, then I took two of her fingers and started licking and sucking on them. While I did that I watched her to gauge her reaction. Deciding that wasn't enough, I put her hand on the desk and placed my hand on her thigh. I slid my hand all over the lower part of her body except specifically her mound. Then I slid my hand on it and placed a slight pressure, which caused her to inhale loudly. I started rubbing my hand putting more and more pressure every time. Deciding that she wasn't feeling enough i unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, then put my hand inside. I got major goosebumps when i felt how wet she was.

I rubbed my fingers along her slit putting slight pressure causing her to breathe a little bit heavy and make slight mewing sounds. I then took my hand out of her pants and left them unbuttoned. She sent a death glare my way and buttoned up her pants. I then ignored her completely the whole day until after school when I was unlocking my car, she pulled my arm and turned me around to face her then kissed me forcefully. I won. Finally she pulled away.

"Follow me in your car."

She turned and ran to a black range rover unlocking it and throwing all her stuff in, turning it on and reversing out of her parking spot in record time. I got in just as quickly and followed her to a beautiful manor with automatic gates and tons of flower beds/bushes. She parked her car in the long driveway and I parked behind her. She left her stuff in the car and started unlocking the door. When she got it open she pulled me inside and kissed me again, kicking the door shut with her foot. She pulled away and pulled me downstairs towards the basement.

"Your gonna finish what you started."

**20 minutes later...**

We laid in her bed next to each other, her on her back hands behind her head, and me on my side on hand holding my head.

"Hey Jade?"  
>"Hmmm..."<br>"I won."

* * *

><p>And that is the end. Hope you enjoyed it! :)<p> 


End file.
